


The Angel Inside

by Destiel_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oh Dear, first fic, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_natural/pseuds/Destiel_natural
Summary: Get ready y’all





	The Angel Inside

Hi. My name is Castiel and I’m not what I seem. You see I’m an angel of the lord. Yes, you heard right I’m an angel but there’s another thing. I’m gay. I know it’s unheard of but here’s the story on how I found love and acceptance.


End file.
